Tell Me
by sparkeey2
Summary: Bella goes off to Port Angeles when Edward goes hunting. She arrives back late, and Edward wants to know why. What will happen when he notices somethings wrong with her? Drama/fluff/angst ect...
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's P.O.V :-**

Sometimes in the depths of some stormy nights, I like to sit on my window sill and watch the lightening streak the sky, close my eyes and feel the wind streak across my arms and face. If I spread my arms, and really imagine, I can feel myself lifting into the dark sky, thunder rushing across my body and lightening missing me by inches. I could feel alive.

Unfortunately, being as clumsy as I am the lightening _would_ hit me. Again and again. Sighing I swung my legs back down off of the window still and landed with a soft thump of my bedroom floor. Damn. Why did Edward have to go hunting? Oh, wait now I remember, his eyes had gone pitch black, and he told me when we first met that he could never lose control around me so he needed to hunt. I only had 7 more hours to go before I could see him again, what can I do in 7 hours… in the middle of a storm?

I slowly got dressed and crept downstairs as quietly as I could so as not to wake Charlie. Hurray it's a miracle I didn't trip! Getting into my truck I started the engine it roared into life as I turned the ignition. Hmm, I wonder where I should go. This is probably a bit reckless. No, as long as I don't get into trouble then it's fine. But seriously, where could I go at 2am? La push? Nah, it's too early. Port Angeles? Maybe… yeah, okay.

- 1 and a half hours later –

I slowed my truck down as I drove through downtown. Once again, I had no idea what I could do! It was still too early for anything to be open. Hmmm, I could go to the park. No one will be there so it'll be safe, I really should have brought my coat though, it's tipping it down. Smart Bella, _really_ smart.

I got out of my truck and walked along the path. Why did it have to be so cold? Even Edward wasn't this cold. Okay, maybe he was, but at least his cold left me tingly. This cold just made me shiver. Sighing I trudged along until I was at the edge of the park. Like I thought, it was completely empty. I kept walking along thinking about how I should have left Charlie a note, how I should have my phone on me, how I shouldn't be doing this because my vampire would flip out and how I wished he would just change me.

Okay, now this was getting boring I'd been walking for about 2 hours now. I'm cold, wet, hungry and still bored. I should really start heading back to the car now, I mean there was only 3 and a half hours left before Edward came back. Fine… but wait, didn't that still leave me with 2 hours of nothingness to deal with? I changed my mind. I'll stay here for another hour.

I once again got immersed in my thoughts, unfortunately these thoughts I did not like to dwell on. Victoria, James, The Volturi… My mind however continued to wonder on these subjects for the duration of my time. I yawned, maybe I could just sit down on a bench for a bit. Closing my eyes was stupid, I fell asleep. I dreamt that the nomads had joined the Volturi and that I was never in time to save Edward. I woke up with a start. Shit. How long had I been down for? I looked at my watch. 8:30, no! I only had half an hour to get back to the house before Edward got back, Charlie would already be awake no doubt worrying as to my whereabouts.

Sprinting back to the car, I got in and slammed the door. As I headed back to forks I pressed the magical 60 MPH speed limit on my truck all the way there, it was making some pretty nasty sounds. I got back to Forks in an hour, I was still late. I parked my car in the driveway, and quietly closed the door. Unfortunately for me it was still drizzling rain so I slipped and landed awkwardly on my ankle, I let out a yelp of discomfort. Tenderly I got back up and hobbled up the steps into the house.

That's weird, the house is empty. Where's Charlie? I walked into the kitchen and saw the note attached to the fridge;

_Bella, _

_I don't know where you are at the moment but you'd better be back by the time I am or else you're grounded. I've gone fishing with Billy for the day. Be back soon._

_Dad._

Good, I didn't want to have to explain where I'd been. Shivering, I decided that I'd better go upstairs and change before I got sick. Climbing the stairs took forever; I winced at the pain in my ankle every time I put pressure on it. Slowly I got to the top of them and yawned. Oh great! _Now_ I was tired, typical. Just typical. Maybe I could sleep for a bit, a couple of hours and I'd be fine.

I opened my bedroom door tiredly and wasn't surprised at the fact that Edward was sitting in the corner waiting for me, no, it was more the fact the he was looking suspiciously at me. I had to admit though it kind of looked like a glare. Why was he glaring at me? I stopped in the middle of my room but once again winced as I put weight on my bad ankle. Edward was over to me in a flash.

"Edward, I'm fine." I began, but his look told me to shut up. He placed me sitting down on my bed then sat next to me.

"Edward…" I tried once again but he put his finger on my lips.

"Shh Bella, may I have a look at your ankle please?" he asked, I looked at him, his eyes were like a sea of golden honey.

"Um, yes. What's wrong?" I asked, he didn't answer me. I watched his hands take off my shoe and then my sock. His cold hands felt good on my swollen joint.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've sprained this. I'll get a bandage to wrap it up in. Try not to get into too much trouble when I'm gone." he said. Then he got up and left, I really wished that he would just tell me. I'm 99% sure this is about me not being here when he arrived here. He came back in after a few seconds and once again took my ankle. I watched as he quickly but carefully bandaged it perfectly. I really did have to try and get him to talk.

"Come on, Edward. What is it? Why won't you talk to me?" I asked, I looked him straight in the eyes but quickly looked down again. He seemed angry or at least annoyed.

"Bella, can you honestly not think of any reason?" his voice was still as soft as velvet but it had an edge to it. I didn't like it.

"Is this because I wasn't here?"

"Partly, but mostly it's the fact that could you be so irresponsible! I mean, you took no phone with you! It was the middle of a storm and not to mention that it was early in the morning! Anything could have happened to you." he must have seen that I was upset because then he added "I wouldn't have been able to help you. I was worried." he must have still been angry with me because he hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry Edward, _really_ sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry, honestly I didn't. I forgot to take my phone I didn't do it purposely. I only went because I was bored and couldn't sleep. The only reason why I was late was because I fell asleep on my walk." that was obviously the wrong thing to say because then he looked even worse.

"You fell asleep? You fell asleep in the rain? Without a coat? Look at you, you're wet and shivering." It was true. I was freezing. Then he continued in a calmer voice "Sorry, I just keep thinking about what would have happened if something had..." he look at his feet " Just promise me Bella, one thing, that's all. Promise me that you'll never do anything like that ever again?" I nodded and once again he spoke "Thank you. Now come on love. Your lips look like they're turning blue."

He took me by the hand and lead me to my bathroom. "I'll get you some pajamas, okay? You get in the shower. I'll be back when your done." he sounded so normal now, like nothing had happened. Then I realized something, it was still morning. Why was I going to get in my pajamas?

"Edward..."

"Yes? What's wrong?" he looked confused

"It's the middle of the...the...ASHOO!" Urg! I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. I looked up and Edward was smirking down at me. "What?" I asked.

"You, erm, you look like Rudolf. You nose is all red." he smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Thanks. I'll get in the shower now, I'll be finished soon." as he turned to leave he kissed me forehead then shut the door behind him. I took off my sopping wet clothes and turn on the shower. As I waited I looked into the mirror, I wonder what Edward saw in me? I'm not particularly well figured. I'm not that smart. I don't know how long I stood there but I only broke my gaze when I remembered how bloody cold I was.

I washed out my conditioner and stopped the flow of water, well, at least I was a bit warmer than before. I wrapped myself in a towel and got my clothes from outside the door. As I put them I sneezed again, this time it put me off balance and I actually ended up on the floor. I was surprised I could even manage to do that.

Opening the door was exhausting, it felt like it was made of lead. I was really beginning to feel the extent of my tiredness. I crossed the hall and walked into my room, Edward wasn't there. Wait, there was a note on the foot of my bed;

Bella,

I'll be back in about an hour, I needed to pick something up. Get into bed and go to sleep. Please love, just do it.

Be back soon.

Love, Edward.

X


	3. Chapter 3 ideas

**Ideas!**

**Okay, I have a few ideas of my own for the continuation of this story but if you have any ideas of your own about how you want this to continue then i'd be more than welcome to accept them! **

**P.s. Sorry that I havn't been able to update but this week and the next week are my exams so I can't promise speedy updates like I might normally.**

**Thank you for being my lovely readers!!! **

**You're amazing!**

**:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Even though I knew I body craved the warm, comfort and familiarity of my bed I fought to stay awake, I didn't want to be alone when I succumbed to sleep. I didn't want to be trapped in my world of nightmares, knowing that Edward might not be there to fix the whole that undoubtedly would rip right open. When all my fears and worst moments from the months previously would flood back with a vengeance. Instead of sleeping I merely crawled under the covers, pulled my knees up to my chest, and waited.

There were two things that I didn't notice at first. One was that Edward had come back, he came over to the bed and whispered, "Aren't you meant to be asleep?" I didn't answer. He moved the covers aside and lay down next to me. He moved his arm so that it was resting comfortably under me, making me feel safe. The second thing that I didn't notice was that I was crying. Silent tears streamed down my face. Edward must have seen it though because soon he shifted so that he was lying on his side facing me. His thumb brush gently under my eyes then he kissed my forehead. "Why are you crying?" That was the question that I was still asking myself. Why _am_ I crying?

I thought more about why these stupid _stupid_ tears still cascaded down. I didn't want to show Edward that I was still hurting. I keep reassuring him that I forgive him for leaving me, I'll never tell him how I was when he left and I pray that Jacob doesn't and most importantly I will **never** tell him the alternate reason for my recklessness. "Bella." He pressed "Please say something. Anything, you don't have to tell me why you're crying. Just say something." I peered through my watery eyes and looked into his, I asked one of the many questions that was on my mind. "Where did you go?" I broke eye contact purely because I didn't want him to think that the reason I was crying was because he had left for that small amount of time. Before he answered he placed his hand under my chin and tilted my chin up so that he could look at me. "I went to see Carlisle love, that's all. Did you think something else?" The look that must have flashed in my eyes told him that that was true. "Bella, what did you think I had done? Is that why you're crying now?" I looked at his perfect face. His eyebrows were pressed together in confusion, I had caused that. I looked into his golden eyes and saw…worry. Worry? What was he worried about? Is it me? "No, E…Edward that's not the reason. I wasn't even aware I was crying before you came in." I knew that I would have to explain more later but for now he simply replied with, "Now go to sleep, please."

I awoke later that day with a slightly blocked nose no doubt from the rain and crying that happened earlier. I turned my head and slowly opened my eyes, as expected Edward was lying next to me but what I did not expect to see was him to have his eyes closed. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was asleep. An idea struck me. I leant over and whispered, "I'll be back, just stay here, how you are," and with that I got off of the bed, got some clothes and went into the bathroom. After I got dressed and applied a little makeup, I left and went downstairs. I retrieved a bag from the kitchen and put in a blanket and some other items. As soon as I was done I went outside and stuffed the bag into my truck. Quickly I went back in and 'ran' up the stairs. I went back through to my room and they he was as I had asked. He didn't look to have moved an inch. I walked back over to my bed and knelt down beside him. "Wake up sleeping beauty" I called, I heard him chuckle softly and then opened his eyes. "Me? Sleeping beauty? I've been called a lot of things in my years but never sleeping beauty!" he exclaimed whilst slightly raising an eyebrow. "Now then, my love, what were you doing whilst I was supposedly 'sleeping'?" he smiled as I replied "Well…you always surprise me so, I decided that it was my turn." He grinned "Oh really? Well then, may I ask when this little surprise is happening?" I rolled my eyes "You should know as well as anyone that it's not really a surprise if you know when it is! But, you might as well know. It's now. So let's go!" He laughed at my enthusiasm then let me 'drag' him off of the bed.


End file.
